When Worlds Reunite
by terrancep2
Summary: After coming back home from the Hallway of Portals. Jesse decided to seek out other worlds with the help of the Atlas he acquired on his new adventure. Hoping between worlds he runs into an old friend. DanTDM
1. Chapter 1

"Man I wish I could see those guys from that creepy castle again. Well except that Cassie Rose she's terrible." Dan thought while going over his book of ideas. "Whatcha doing?" Jemma asked while walking into his office. "Oh just looking over my ideas for my upcoming videos. You know: The usual." "Yeah I know. I made lunch today so whenever you're ready you can come down." "Thanks Jem, love you. "Love you too."

After lunch Dan opened up a laptop he had laying nearby and took off his Minecraft Gameband. "Just plug this in, open this up, take a sip of tea, ok maybe two sips. Now let's see what's going on in my server." Dan opened up his personal server and began to sprint around to see what everyone was up to. "Oh geese, I always forget how many there are on these things. Can't see a thing. Love you guys but I'm gonna have to hide you. Ooo nice skin."

After awhile of running around the server Dan noticed a player in the distance. "Hey I thought I turned players off. Odd." He decided to walk towards the player to inspect him. "Hey this guy looks familiar." Dan happened to look down at the chat and noticed a yellow chat message.

Jesse: Hey! It's you!

"Wait…is that Jesse?" Dan thought. He wrote back a message.

DanTDM: Jesse? Is that really you?

Jesse: Yep, it's me. Didn't expect running into you. In this strange world. There are some really weird people here.

DanTDM: Welcome to my server!

Jesse: Your what?

DanTDM: My world. I meant my world. Sorry.

Dan and Jesse chatted for a bit until Jesse showed him something.

DanTDM: What's that?

Jesse: It's the Atlas. It's kind of like a map to different worlds.

DanTDM: Is that how you found me?

Jesse: Pretty much.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse: So….you in?

DanTDM: Heck Yeah.

Dan followed Jesse to a nearby portal. They were going back to the hallway of portals. Dan felt skeptical at first. But decided to take a possible chance. Yes it will be risky but you have to give it your best.

Jesse stepped inside the portal. As Dan followed he got sucked into his computer. Jemma walked into the room. "Did Dan just….? Well…guess I'm going to the mall. Now where my disguise. Gotta hide from the paparazzi."

"Ahhhh!" Dan screamed rolling out of the portal. "I was kind of hoping for a better entrance this time." "You'll be fine." Jesse said. "At least I'm back in my Minecraft body. I look good." Dan said with flair. "Ummm what's Minecraft?" Jesse said curiously. "Well it's this game where you….ummm nevermind. It's nothing." "Alright then."

Jesse and Dan walked down the hallway following the Atlas. "So have you decided on a world yet?" Jesse asked. "I don't know. So many places to explore." "How about the land of ladder parkour?" Jesse suggested. Dan gave a long menacing stare. "I don't think so? How about the land of Chicken sized Zombies?" "Uhh no. I don't feel like fighting those tiny menaces. Oh I have an idea!" Jesse grabbed Dan's arm and ran. "Where are we going!" Dan shouted. "You'll see!"

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhhhh" Dan screamed while falling from the sky. "He'll get used to it." Jesse thought. Jesse quickly equipped his Elytra he found from one the worlds he explored. Taking hold of Dan, they safely glided down to the ground. "Woah you have an Elytra!" Dan exclaimed with excitement. "Heh yeah. I have way to much stuff if you think about it. But you have to be prepared for anything." "Ain't that the truth."

"So where…are…we?" Dan asked slowly. "Oh yeah. Welcome to The Diamond Kingdom!" Jesse said as he held his arm out. Dan stood still as if he was frozen in time. "So what do you-" Dan rushed off toward the central city. "-think…?" Jesse said shocked and worried. "Dan wait up!"

"Woah! Everything here is made of diamond blocks. So amazing!" Dan's eyes were brightly lit. "I know right. But I don't think we should…you know take any of it." Jesse to Dan. Dan took out an Iron Pickaxe. "Dan no!" Jesse shouted. "Just one block wouldn't hurt right?"

"What do you think your doing!?" A woman asked. "Ummm…" Dan said slowly putting away his Pickaxe. "Please don't break any blocks sure diamonds are common but that doesn't give anyone the right to dismantle our wonderful constructions." "I'm sorry. I've just never seen so many diamonds before my eyes." "Well I suppose you're new here. So why not take this block as a souvenir." "Sweet!"

To be continued…


	4. Note to readers

-=Note to readers=-

I'm sorry I just felt like going on hiatus. So until…whenever there won't be anymore parts posted. I usually don't fanfiction. I prefer to write stories based on people I know or something based on characters I create. So this story may or may not have any future additions.

Once again I'm sorry


End file.
